The New Kids
by DramioneANDBlaiseHermionALWAYS
Summary: Full Summary Inside! co-written with SerenityStarz! ON HIATUS! WILL UPDATE SOON!
1. Chapter 1

**The New Kids**

**Narrator  
**_Imaging  
**Characters Speaking**_

**Troy and Gabriella have know each other since they were toddlers.**

_Shows a little boy with chestnut hair and sea blue eyes and a little girl with dark brown curls and chocolate brown eyes._

**They went through everything together, from first steps, to their first day of pre-school. **

_Switches between them wobbling around a front yard, to them walking to a small building with many kids in front of it._

**They had many firsts together, including their first kiss together. **

_Shows two Thirteen year-olds kissing in the girl's backyard in a tree house._

**"_Brie, will you be my girlfriend?" asked Troy worried that she would say I no._**

**"_I would be honored Troy." Said Gabriella. _**

**They started dating their last year of junior high school.**

_Shows them holding hands during school and them going out to dinner and icecream._

_**"I love you Brie." Said Troy looking straight in Gabriella's eyes.**_

**"_I love you too Troy." Stated Gabriella as she pulled him into a passionate kiss under the stars._**

**But when Troy is forced to move in the middle of the summer right before freshman year of high school…**

_Shows Troy and Gabby packing up stuff from his room into boxes._

**"_Why do you have to go?" Gabriella said has she put one of his shirts in the cardboard box._**

**"_I don't know Brie. But I know I don't want to go." Stated Troy sadly._**

**They are forced to a long-distance relationship.**

_Shows Troy and Gabby at two different schools in two different states talking on the phone to each other._

**"_So how's school there?" asked Gabriella as she walked out of her third period class._**

**"_Without you here", started Troy, "Pointless."_**

**After a year apart with only brief visits, **

_Shows Troy and Gabby hanging out in his backyard in Albuquerque._

**"_I hate this Troy." Said Gabriella._**

**"_I do too baby. So much." Responded Troy._**

**Gabriella's mom gets transferred to Albuquerque, New Mexico which happens to be the same place Troy moved to. **

_Shows Gabby, her brother Alex, and her mom packing boxes into a moving fan._

**"_I'm gonna miss this place." Gabriella says to her self _**

**Troy gets the shock of a life time on the first day of his junior year when he spotted the love of his life in the hallway of **_**HIS **_**school. **

_Shows Gabriella and Alex walking down the all with his arm around her shoulders and hers around his waist. _

**"_DAMN!!! I'd tap that any day!" says the captain of the football team._**

**"_Come here sugar, let me see how sweet your are!" Cooed the captain of the Lacrosse team._**

**"OH…MY…GOD!!!" Troy screams in his mind. "Brie?" He says as she passes by.**

_Shows Gabriella turning around at the sound of her name._

**"_Troy?" She says with tears in her eyes._**

**Follow Troy and Gabriella through their journey of high school and all the trouble that it and they bring.**

**Coming May 2009 to a computer screen near you!!!**

**

* * *

****So what did you guys think?! Tell me what you want to see in this story!!! Critisism is wanted!!!! 15 reviews till next update!!! Don't forget to check out my poll on my page, it will help out so much.**

**Love Always,  
Casey**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yes I know it's been a while since i've udated any of my stories but don't worry, I am still writing i have just been having alittle writers block. Me and my friend Dessy, she has been helping me write me stories, we have both figured out something. When i wrote BURNED i didn'trealize that it would coinside with the sequel to of THE PERFECT TRAGEDIES. Somehow the plot tothat story is basically what BURNED is based off of. So what we have decided to do is re-write BURNED and make it sorta like a third instalment of those two stories. FIRST is going to be THE PERFECT TRAGEDIES, SECOND is going to be LIKE THINGS WERE, the sequel to TPT, and THIRD will be BURNED. **

**So yeah, BURNED will be taken off of my page and will be re-written to fit my other stories, sorry again that i haven't updated but school has been kicking my ass lately I'm failing English cause I've been trying to re-write theses stories. With Christmas break in a week I hope to have atleast two or three of the stories updated. I really hope ya'll haven't given up on me. Well, until next time...**

**LOVE ALWAYS,**

**Casey**


End file.
